


The Ex and Friends

by OTPTillTheEnd



Category: Good Girls (TV)
Genre: Agent Jim Turner, F/M, Original Female Character(s) - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-25
Updated: 2019-03-25
Packaged: 2019-12-07 20:16:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18239708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OTPTillTheEnd/pseuds/OTPTillTheEnd
Summary: Things are already complicated for Beth and the girls; Agent Turner is on their trail, Rio is playing dirty and now his ex gets involved? Who is Rio's baby mama and what does she want?





	The Ex and Friends

**Author's Note:**

> This is my very first good girls story so please be kind to me. I’d love to know who the mom of Rio’s son is, and, in my mind, she is now some badass. I don’t know if the show will ever introduce her, but this is my take (: Please let me know what you think!
> 
> All characters, aside from Michelle Ramirez, belong to NBC.
> 
> CONTAINS SPOILERS FOR SEASON 2.

There comes a point in person’s life where a big decision must be made, a decision that changed the course of their lives. Detective Michelle Ramirez had made three very big decisions in her life. The first had been to have a child with the man she loved, even if she’d been in her early twenties with no clear idea of a future for herself. The second was to leave said man after finding out the “business” he’d started and what it entailed, the third was to become a narcotics detective.

“Detective Ramirez, I’m Agent Jim Turner, it’s a pleasure.”

“Pleasure’s all mine, Sir.” A polite smile graced the brunette’s lips as they shook hands before walking into his office.

Working with the FBI was huge, especially since Agent Turner seemed nice enough (and dare she say, desperate enough) to let her take co-lead on the case. As he told her everything about the case she needed to know, her brows furrowed in thought. _‘Suburban house moms? How’d they get mixed up in this?’_ she thought to herself before a picture of a man she knew well, too well, was placed in front of her.

“This is the gang’s leader. I’ve been after him for quite some time now. You wouldn’t happen to know him, would you?” His question seemed innocent enough, but she knew better. No question in their line of work was innocent.

Shrugging, she leaned back in her seat and met his gaze. “No, he looks just like any other gang banger, drug dealer.”

Agent Turner nodded, seemingly satisfied with her answer. “My informant never showed, we’re trying to look for him but so far no luck. The fiancé came in the day before, worried about him.”

Michelle nodded, “it makes sense. They got to him. I see it all the time. If a person doesn’t get scared and shut up when they beat him or pay him off, they kill ‘em.”

Of course, from what she knew about Rio, he wouldn’t have been the one to kill him, one of his many lackeys would have done it. In her six years as a narcotics detective, she’d never crossed paths with her ex, sure maybe with people he knew, but that was it. When he came to pick up their son on the weekends, he was a Dad and they were just two people trying to co-parent their kid as best as they could. But on the streets, he was a mobster on the wrong side of the law, and she had the law on her side along with a gun and badge.

“You really think these housewives are working for him? You’re not buying her affair story?”

“I did for a bit but then Leslie showed up all paranoid with a pen cap we’d missed.” He gave a slight shake of his head before turning to her as they stood in under the florescent lights in the hall. “A fresh pair of eyes would be great; word is that he’s getting into the drug business which is where you come in. Whatever you need, just ask.”

Agreeing to give all the intel a once over, they parted ways, Ramirez pulling her phone out and calling her partner.

\------

Questioning the employees at the market that had started it all, they were about done when the acting manager added a very important bit of information. “Annie isn’t in today, she said she was taking a personal day. She should be back tomorrow.”

Writing down the worker’s name and phone number he provided, they exited the store. “Doesn’t the FBI already have her name?”

“Yeah but they don’t know she’s not in today. They don’t keep tabs on the other two women only…” putting on her sunglasses she looked down at the notepad in her hand, “Beth Boland. Their leader of sorts.”

Michelle didn’t trust Agent Turner, it wasn’t that he was a bad guy, but he was going after the father of her child and she’d be damned if she let him get a hold of Rio. Sure, she hated what he did for a living, but he was a good father and their son adored him. And maybe, just maybe she missed who he’d been before all this.

“Ya think that agent guy is going to start digging into you?” the question filled the car before the engine roared to life.

“He better not.” There was not telling what type of mess Rio’s new friends had made and were making. They weren’t pros, they were armatures and sooner than later, they would mess up. Just like they had with the pen cap. Except it had mysteriously vanished.

“You go back and help Turner. I need to follow up on something,” it was a relief that she didn’t have to explain herself further. She didn’t have to explain the fact that something about Rio and drugs did not mix, he’d never been that kind of business man. He preferred to thing bigger than drugs, always had.

\-----

“Lou.” Michelle called out as she approached a group of thugs chilling in front of a convenience store. “C’mon, Lou, I told you I’d find you. I don’t get a hug?”

A smug smile tugged at her lips, eyeing the men behind her shades, her right hand staying on her hip, level with her gun.

“I ain’t done nothin’. Ain’t got nothin for ya either.”

“I know, I just want to know one thing. Anyone new trying to push anything?” tilting her head, she lifted her sunglasses and placed them a top her head. “Answer me that and I’ll ignore the piece you’re trying to hide.”

Her chin nudged the space between them, gaze on the bulky t-shirt material at his side. Two other guys shifted, as if they too had one, they were trying to hide.

“By new, you mean your guy?” Lou knew about Rio, he was one of the few people on the streets that knew about them.

“Yeah. Word is he’s starting to sell.”

“Nah, I ain’t heard nothing. He doesn’t seem like the kind to sell.”

“Figured. If he does, you tell me.”

Holding the gaze of one man who was clearly trying to size her up, she gave a nod before leaving. Sure, she could _ask_ him if he was into anything new, but that would only spark an argument, one she wanted to avoid.

\------

The next few days were not very productive. Michelle started casing out the women’s homes and taking note of who went where and when. Beth was the only one who didn’t have a job, which meant she had more time, despite having four kids, to run errands for Rio. The brunette had set her mind on visiting the park Rio liked to take their son when Turner called her into a conference room.

“Their plan is starting to unravel, we might have a way in. Leslie’s fiancé. Her son actually.” Agent Turner then began to explain how he’d paid Mary Pat a home visit just to have her retell her earlier statement. Her son had said that apparently, she’d “taken the popsicles out when she’d put daddy in there.”

“You think this Mary Pat killed Leslie? Was he abusive?” Abuse was probably something Turner hadn’t thought about.

“Maybe. Or maybe the other women told her to do it. Either way, I need to know where the body is.”

Ramirez was tempted to tell him that drugs didn’t seem like a possibility, but this was already a BIG mistake. This woman could possibly lead them to the women who would turn on Rio. She needed to talk to him ASAP.

“Right,” following him out of the office and down a hall, she stood by the one-way mirror. The woman was clearly mortified.

“Who’s this? Another housewife? Does he have a kink for them?” Michelle’s partner asked, handing her a cup of coffee.

A roll of her eyes was given as she took a sip. Her free hand fished into her pocket to pull out her phone and text _him_.

 **TEXT:** We need to talk.

Hitting send, she gazed back through the mirror and watched the woman squirm before breaking and telling Agent Turner everything.

**Author's Note:**

> I may or may not follow the events of Season 2 as they progress. I have yet to decide on that.


End file.
